


He's A Sweet Talkin' Sugar Coated Candy Man

by babyitsbeautiful



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween parties, Rugrats Characters, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyitsbeautiful/pseuds/babyitsbeautiful
Summary: In which Arya and Gendry take their younger siblings trick-or-treating dressed as Rugrats characters and then end up at Margaery's Halloween Party.Title is from Christina Aguilera's "Candyman"





	He's A Sweet Talkin' Sugar Coated Candy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, Witches! 
> 
> Thank you to @whatmakesmebleed for the prompt and @qwillow for assisting in ideas. They have no idea how much I rely on our group chat for inspiration, love you ladies!

Just as she puts the finishing touches on her Halloween costume, Lil from Rugrats, Arya gives herself a good once over in the mirror in her old childhood bedroom, pleased with how well it turned out. She knows Rickon’s Phil will look just as good.

It’s been a tradition for as long as she can remember, trick or treating with Rickon dressed up in matching costumes has been their thing since Rickon was old enough to begin the anticipated search for the best candy each neighborhood had to offer.

Now that she was in Uni in Storm’s End, that didn’t seem to deter the age-old tradition the siblings have marked as their own throughout the years. Even though Rickon is now at that age where going out with his friends might be the better option, it warms her heart to know that he still would rather participate with her than anyone else.

Her green dress is knee length and the matching pink t-shirt and converse pair perfectly with it along with her pink bow she used to pull back her bangs, her brown wavy hair falling down softly to her shoulders.

Once she’s satisfied with her appearance, she makes her way down the hall to her youngest brother’s room and sees he’s just about ready to head out.

His green matching shirt with the duck and sailboat goes just below his hips. He has the matching blue shorts that favor his converse and is wearing the same pink under shirt as Arya and his curly hair is slicked back as much as it will allow. She stops in his doorway to see him sitting on his bed, tying his shoes.

Arya stays quiet, but Rickon knows she’s there when he looks up and gives her a smirk, “Your bow is crooked, Lil.”

Arya pouts and folds her arms across her chest, already getting into character putting on her best baby voice, “Is not, Phillipe!”

He stands up and puts his hands on his hips, falling into the toddler stance just as easily, “Is to, Lillian!”

They laugh together as they leave Rickon’s room and join their other siblings’ downstairs as everyone gets ready to do their own thing this night.

Jon, Robb, and Sansa are going to Margery’s Halloween bash while Bran is staying home with their parents to watch scary movies, another tradition in the Stark household.

Since the Stark manor is well secluded in Winterfell, they always opt to find a new neighborhood every year, with enough houses to make sure they get their abundance of candy to last until Christmas.

As Arya drives them to the designated neighborhood they chose, she asks Rickon how middle school is going to which he replies that it would be even better if his teachers didn’t try to halt his shenanigans all the time and let him have his fun every once in a while.

And being the good big sister, she is, she simply replies with, _don’t let the haters get you down_.

Just as the sun is starting to set, Arya parks her car just on the outskirts of the first house down the long winding street that leads into a large subdivision of house alike.

Kids and parents can be seen all over, some as young as babies dressed up and being strolled in decorated wagons, to groups of kids older than Rickon scaring people as they run by to get to the next house.

She doesn’t know how long they’ll be able to keep up with their brother/sister trick-or-treating, with Arya staying as short as she is, it’s possible she can pull off the child scheme for a while longer, but Rickon gets taller and taller every year and soon he really will want to spend time with his friends or even a girlfriend in the future. But she puts those thoughts aside to focus on the present as they walk up to the next house and fall back into character.

The house is decorated if only minimally and as soon as the door opens, she realizes why. A little old lady, shorter than Arya, opens the door and greets them with a bright smile while holding her small yorkie under her arm.

“Look at the cutiest doggy in the world, Lillian!” Rickon exclaims excitedly, putting on his toddler voice once more.

Arya plays along while agreeing, “He is the bestest lookin’ doggy ever, Phillipe!”

The nice lady laughs whole heartedly while she puts some candy into their jack-o-lantern plastic bags that are already over halfway full in the short time they’ve been walking around.

They walk away from the door as more children run up in search of tasty treats. Arya looks into her bag to see what they’ve gotten so far while Rickon does the same, “Remember, mom gets most of the Reese’s while Bran gets all of the starburst.”

“Got it. Dad usually likes whatever and he knows we always give him what we don’t like anyways.”

They walk through the yards to the next house while keeping a slow pace as they don’t want to be standing awkwardly behind the group already at the door, “When we get home later, we’ll divide out what I’m taking back to Storm’s End and you can keep the rest, just don’t take it to school unless you wanna share with your friends.”

“Not a chance, I love my friends, but no way are they getting this stash!” Arya laughs as the hurry to make it to the next house but are stopped short when two others walk up in time with them.

“Boogers!” Arya half whispers still in character as they come face to face with their friend Tommy and arch nemesis slash sometimes friend Angelica.

Rickon feigns surprise as they reach the other two, a girl about his age and a taller man looking around the age of their oldest brothers. He’s wearing a baby blue t-shirt and white jeans and shoes the color of his skin to feign being barefoot. The younger girl is wearing a purple overall dress with a long-sleeved orange shirt underneath, clad with green stocking and matching orange and purple socks and shoes with her hair in pigtails held by orange scrunchies.

The blue-eyed man gives her a small smile and she swears she’s seen him somewhere before. He motions for them to go first and as they do, the new pair fall just a step behind. They look like they’re there together with all four matching costumes.

They make their way to a few more houses, the other Rugrats falling just behind her and Rickon each time. By the fourth house they run into them at she hears the little girl whisper to the taller man, “Their outfits are really cool, Gendry. We should trick-or-treat with them.”

They get their candy and step away while letting their Rugrats counterparts get theirs when it hits her why he looks so familiar, “Hey, don’t you go to SEU too? Gendry, right?”

Gendry looks sheepishly at the little girl and then back to Arya, “Yeah. I’ve seen you around before, you’re a long way from Storm’s End, ey?”

Arya gives him an amused smile, “I could say the same about you.” She looks over to see Rickon watching their exchange silently while looking just a tad bit annoyed by the interruption.

“This is my sister Barra, her and her mom just moved here, so I came up to take her trick-or-treating.”

Arya nudges Rickon playfully with her elbow, him giving her a scowl in return, “This is Rickon, we go every year together in matching costumes.”

Arya watches as Barra nudges Gendry quietly, “Ask her, Gen.”

Gendry sighs and runs a hand through his buzzed hair, and she wonders if he purposefully did that for his costume for the last time, she saw him it was a bit longer on top.

“Would you and your brother like to walk with us as a group. We might get more candy if they like our Rugrats crowd, I mean we are adorable.” He gives them a charming grin for good measure.

She debates it for a moment before pulling Rickon a few feet away, she knows he’ll initially be against it, but for some reason she can’t fathom, she wants to stay wherever Gendry is, intrigued by the boy she’s always ogling around campus, “Come on, Rick, you know he’s probably right about getting more candy, it’ll be fun.”

Rickon considers her words before reluctantly agreeing to let them tag along.

As they walk to the next house, she and Gendry fall behind letting their younger siblings take the lead and when Barra says something to Rickon that makes him laugh, she knows he’s coming around to the idea of letting them in on their tradition for the night.

“So, was this for the costume? Maybe that’s why I didn’t recognize you at first, it was a little longer last time I saw you on campus.” She points to his shaved head and smiles.

He gives her a shrug and a smile, “Sometimes a baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do.”

She smiles and the smile he gives her back makes her heart flutter in her chest. She chooses not to ignore the lingering thoughts that associate with it.

As Rickon and Barra bond over stories of their times, him at his school and her at her old one she just moved from, she discovers that since Barra and her mother recently moved to Winterfell, she’ll be attending the same school as Rickon and she’s happy to know she’ll know at least one person there, despite him being in a grade over her.

Gendry and Arya let the kids bounce around from house to house while they stay back and keep a watchful eye while enjoying each other’s company, “It’s really sweet that you two do this every year.”

Arya gives him a sad smile, “I didn’t expect it honestly, he’ll be starting high school next year, so I just assumed he’d fall into the roll of ‘I’m too old to hang out with my big sister’ routine, but he didn’t. So, I think I have a few years left with him before he really gets to old to do all of this. I’m just in it for spending time with him. I pretend though that it’s all about dressing up and the copious amount of candy, but it’s really just him. My family means everything to me.”

“That’s really sweet, Arya. I’m the same way with my siblings.”

“I can see how much she adores you; did she choose the costumes?”

Gendry laughs, “Yeah, she loved the show growing up and wanted to do something different, she usually goes for the scarier costumes. She’s always saying I’m bossing her around, so she wanted to turn the tables and be the boss of me for once. Hence the Angelica/Tommy set up, but the poor girl couldn’t stay in character, she felt too bad about being mean to me even if it was only pretend.”

Arya laughs loudly causing their siblings to give them curious looks, “That’s adorable!”

Once they get finished with their current stop, Barra and Rickon rush over to where Gendry and Arya are waiting, “Come on guys, stop the flirting and come to the next house with us.”

Barra yells, mostly to Gendry but Arya can’t hide the surprise look on her face and the blush in her cheeks at the girl calling them out. Rickon agrees with a huff and drags Arya along with them.

Gendry’s quick to rebut, “We’re not flirting, Bar, just giving you guys free reign on all the candy.”

For the next few stops, they stay quiet save for the character jabs at each house, and by the time the night winds down further, Gendry can’t seem to shake the flirting comment his sister made.

He motions for Arya to let Rickon and Barra walk ahead while he trails back and talks with a low voice, “I wasn’t lying to Barra about not flirting with you, but I can if you want me too.” He adds a wink as he finishes his sentence and Arya feels the red creep back into her cheeks.

“I might be into that. So, I guess I can tell you without embarrassment that I’m a little disappointed in your costume since Tommy was always my favorite of the bunch.”

Gendry is genuinely surprised at her honesty, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, the white jeans was a smart way to go, but I think I’d much rather see you without pants on, much more authentic to the character.” She adds her own wink and now it’s his turn to blush at her words as she spins around to gaze his reaction before turning back to the other two.

With his bag in hand, he joins the others as Barra rings the doorbell and they wait for an answer.

He shakes his head as Arya laughs at him, “You’re killing me, smalls.” Which earns another loud laugh from Arya as a man opens the door to greet them with a bowl of candy.

They decide as the night dwindles on and their bags reach the point of spilling over, that they should quit before they’re not able to carry their bags back home.

Ironically, both Gendry and Arya parked their cars close to the other, so they walk that way together with the kids, “Hey, I know a great ice cream place if you guys are interested?”

Arya stops as they reach their cars and thinks about his question for a moment, “I’ll do you one better. How about we get the kids some ice cream and then drop them off at my parents to watch scary movies with my mum, dad, and brother, and then we make an appearance at a raging Halloween party?”

She continues before he can object, “Of course if it’s alright with them and Barra’s mom of course.”

She watches as Gendry looks from Arya to his sister, waiting for her response to which she shrugs and says, “It’s cool with me and I’ll text mum to let her know, I’m sure she’ll be fine with it.”

Arya then turns to Rickon as he whispers and speaks only to her, “It’s fine by me, cause if you don’t get to spend more time with your crush, you’ll just pout about it later.”

Arya feigns hurt at that remark and hope Gendry didn’t hear, but she knows it’s true. She would undoubtedly but still subconsciously mope around the rest of the night if her plan to keep spending time with Gendry fell through.

She speaks softly, “I’ll make it up to you this weekend with go-karts and the arcade, sound good?”

Rickon’s mood immediately brightens, “Deal!”

Arya turns back to the others, “We’re in if you are.”

***

After ice cream and dropping the kids off at the Stark house, it’s just before ten o’clock when they show up at Margery’s party, the height of it in full swing as strangers and friends alike are well into their cups in their cool, sometimes ridiculous Halloween costumes.

She heads to the kitchen to grab a drink, Gendry following closely behind her, “Do you know anyone here?”

Arya looks around as she pours the spiked punch into two red solos cups for them, “My siblings are around here somewhere, and then there’s Theon and his sister Yara who is over there making out with Margaery and then her brother Loras should be here too somewhere. I think that’s about it. If anyone else is here, I wouldn’t recognize them right away because of the costumes.”

“So, it’s her house?” She watches as Gendry drinks from his cup while marveling and the finesse of the mansion they’re in.

“One of them. They do this in Winterfell every year, it’s like the highlight of everyone’s Halloween plans.”

They’ve found themselves out on the balcony now along with a few other straggling guests, “And is this the highlight of _your_ plans every year?”

She smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes, “Not really. I think this is like my third time here maybe. I just like spending time with Rickon and getting sick on candy.”

With her cup in her hands, she leans against the balcony and feels Gendry slowly make his way closer to her, close enough to where she can feel the heat radiating off his body, “So did you only invite me here to get me drunk and pants less, Stark?”

_Maybe. _

She smirks at him flirtatiously, “You wish you were that lucky.”

He smiles and her heart stops beating, “Well you’re not wrong about that.”

She’s blushing profusely now, and he laughs at her obvious fluster, “Maybe we can do this again, you know when we get back to Storm’s End?”

She collects herself before responding, “What? Me getting you drunk in an effort to get you to take off your pants?”

He looks pointedly at her with the most serious expression she thinks he can manage, “Yes.”

He’s so adorably cute dressed as her favorite baby from a cartoon she watched religiously as a child, that she really, really hopes she gets to see what he looks like just being himself, with her, in a similar setting.

They’re so close now and she watches as his blue eyes flicker to her lips and then back up to meet grey again. She doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or just her insides turning in and out at the close proximity, but whatever it is, it urges her to close the distance and press her lips firmly against his.

He returns her kiss with just as much eagerness and soon they’re fighting for air. She pulls back to stare into his eyes before placing a sweet, quick kiss against his lips before turning her attention back to the party, her back now leaning against the balcony.

From the corner of her eye she watches as he mirrors her stance and smiles at her, “Happy Halloween, Stark.”

“Happy Halloween, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now back to TNLYLIC!! ♥


End file.
